Jujurlah para Goldies !
by LittleScarlet
Summary: Baru di-update ! Para Goldies disuru jawab pertanyaan nih, kalo jawabannya ngak nyambung, Saya minta maaf segede-gedenya.
1. Jawablah pertanyaan berikut !

**Jujurlah Para Goldies !**

**Chapter 1 - Jawablah pertanyaan Berikut**

**

* * *

**

Apa sih yang ada didalam benak Goldies waktu mereka menyelamatkan Athena ? Untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran itu, Scarlet mau wawancara para Goldies dulu nih…Mereka dipaksa jujur, kalo ada pertanyaan lain, **Review** aja.

**Disclaimer : SS bukan punyaku kecuali kalo Scarlet itu ya punyaku**  
**Milo** : Iya, BUKAN punya dia ! (langsung dicubit)

* * *

Sekarang saatnya OC-ku beraksi nih,  
Ciri-ciri Scarlet :  
- Rambut selutut warna merah (panjang banget, mau ngaingin Shaka)  
- Mata berwarna ungu  
- Berkepala 1, Berkaki 2, Bertangan 2…pokoknya normal deh !

Suatu hari di kuil sagittarius yang tenang, Scarlet sedang mengobrol dengan Kiki. Kalo ada yang nanya kenapa Scarlet main ke kuil Aiolos, jawabannya karena Scarlet kandidat calon Saint Sagittarius brikutnya. Abisnya Seiya kan dah punya Kamui(God Cloth).

Scarlet : Aku ngak percaya banget nih, para Goldies mau aja nyelamatin si Saori berulang-ulang, kalo bronzies sih ngak usah ditanya lagi…mereka mang grup pencinta Saori.

Kiki : Kalo gitu Tanyain aja 1 per 1

Scarlet : Ide bagus tuh…kamu kan bisa teleport, panggilin semua ke sini ya…

Kiki : Beres deh !

Kiki langsung Ngumpulin semua Goldies, walaupun terpaksa harus ngancam Shaka kalo ngak datang, nanti rambutnya di gunting, soalnya Kiki takut di fic berikutnya disiksa sama Scarlet. Mank aku sekejam itu ?

Milo : Ngapain nih suruh-suruh ngumpul ?

Kanon : Iya, Mau bagi-bagi duit ya ? _**PLLAAAK **_(ditabok Saga)

Scarlet : Ngak koq, Cuma mau nanya aja napa sih kalian rela banget berkorban demi Saori itu ?

Shura(semangat '45) : KARENA DIA ADALAH DEWI KITA YANG TERCINTA...!

Scarlet : Napa sih aku harus ngundang Shura juga…(nyesel)

Aldebaran : Hmmm…iya juga ya…ngapain juga kita harus menyelamatin dia berulang ulang.

Mu : Pasti ada alasannya.

Scarlet : Nah, contohnya napa kalian harus ngehancurin Wailing Wall ? Udah syukur kalian ngak dituntut Pandora buat biaya renovasi.

Milo : Oh, itu…Sebenernya kami bidiknya pas ke Athena. Kirain nanti bakal nancep di kepalanya, rupanya ngak nyampe. Siapa juga yang mengira tebal temboknya ampe 100 meter ?

Scarlet : kalian bukannya cari dulu di internet cara membuka wailing wall…

Dokho : kan ada ? Pake sinar matahari kan ?

Scarlet : Ngak mungkin lah ! pasti ada cara lain, kan ngak mungkin juga si Hypnos n Thanatos bisa nembus ke sana.

Kanon : Udah deh…Tanya aja sama om Kurumada, ada pertanyaan lain ngak ?

Scarlet : sebenernya kalian setia ngak sih sama Saori

Shura : BANGEEETTT !

Scarlet : Saga, Kanon, ikat kambing itu di tiang !

Goldies : ……………..(diam sampe ngak berani nafas)

Scarlet : Kuulangi…sebenarnya kalian setia ngak sih sama Saori ?

Para Goldies langsung lihat kiri-kanan macam mau nyebrang jalan, terus serentak menjawab : "KAMI ?"

Para goldies ngak ada yang berani jawab.

Scarlet : MILO ! Kamu setia ngak sama Saori...?

Milo (Kaget): Ngakkk…!

Mu : Iya…iya kami jujur deh…kami nih ngak setia sama Athena.

Scarlet : Buktinya ?

Kanon : Waktu para Bronzies berantem apa Posseidon kita kan ngak ikut ?

Saga : KITA ? KAMU BILANG KITA ? KAMU KAN LAGI KETAWA-KETIWI LIHAT KITA KEBANJIRAN ?

Kanon : Oh, iya…ya….lupa bro, sori…

Scarlet : Bukti lain ada ngak ?

Aldebaran : Di Asgard Chapter kita juga ngak bantuin kan ?

Milo : Nah, udah cukup kan, bukti kita ngak setia ama Athena ?

Scarlet : NGAAAKKK ! MILO, KAMU DI HADES CHAPTER SANCTUARY NAPA HARUS KE TMEPAT ATHENA ? (nunjuk Milo). DAN SENSEI, NAPA SIH SENSEI HARUS NYELAMETIN DIA ?(nunjuk Aiolos) SEBAGAI SESEORANG YANG BERZODIAC SAGITTARIUS, AKU NGAK TERIMA ! NGAK TERIMA ! PADAHAL AKU BANGGA BANGET AMA OM SISYPHUS...!

Aiolos : Tenang…tenang…

Milo : Umm…soalnya…apa ya, aku ngak tau juga…

Aiolos : Aku juga nyesel koq, kirain dia bakal jadi gadis yang baik, pintar, dan rajin menabung seperti nona Sasha…

Kanon : Loh ? DM, koq tumben diam banget ?

DM : …..

Scarlet : Napa Mask ? Sakit perut ya…?

Milo : Ya iya lah sakit perut…orang abis pegang-pegang mayat ngak cuci tangan, malah langsung makan lagi !

Goldies + Scarlet : Iiiihhh…Jorok !

DM : BUKAAAAAANNN BEGO !

Scarlet : Jadi apa dong ?

DM : Lihat nih…(nunjukkin topeng mayat yang wajahnya dimodifikai mirip muka Saori)

Para goldies matanya langsung berbinar-binar.

Milo : MAHA KARYA YANG BAHKAN LEBIH INDAH DARI MONALISA.

Scarlet : Dengan melihatnya saja dapat memberi ketenangan.

Shaka(matanya langsung terbuka): TIIIDDAAAAKKKKKK !

Kanon : ……..(ngak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, matanya langsung jadi bulat, gede, dan berair. mirip bumi dong ?)

Shura : TIIIDAAAAAKKKKKKKK….!

Scarlet : IIIYYYAAAAAAAAAAA….!

Shura : ATHENAAAAAAAA….!

Rhadamanthys : PANDORAAAAAA….!(muncul dari mana ni orang ?)

Scarlet : Hey, om Rhada…nyari siapa nih ?

Om Rhada : Aku punya pertanyaan.

Scarlet : Apa om ?

* * *

**Om Rhada : Menurut kalian…cantikan Athena ato Pandora ?**

Scarlet : PANDORA !  
Mu : Pandora  
Aldy : Pandora  
Saga : Athena  
Kanon : Pandora  
DM : Pandora  
Aiolia : MARIIINNN ! (ditabok om Rhada)  
Shaka :….Athena….(Fans Shaka x Saori : YYYAAAAAAYYY ! )  
Dokho : Athena  
Milo : Pandora  
Aiolos : Pandora  
Shura : AATTHEEEENNNAAAAA FOREVER !  
Camus : Pandora  
Aphrodite : AAAKKKUUUUUU…!(Ngak ditabok Om Rhada, saoalnya dia ngak berani deket-deket Aphro)

Scarlet : Kalo si Saori baca fic ini pasti jerit-jerit ampe histeris banget, jeritan si Saori bisa membangunkan para setan yang sedang tertidur di Tartarus. Moga-mopga dia ngak baca deh…

Goldies + om Rhada pada ngangguk-ngangguk.

**Lanjut di Next Chapter.

* * *

**

**Scarlet : Kalo ada yang punya pertanyaan apa aja yang menyangkut Athena di review aja, bakal dijawab di chapter mendatang begitu pertanyaannya cukup banyak. Thanks all.^^**


	2. Jawab !

**Jujurlah Para Goldies.**

**Chapter 2- Jawab !

* * *

**

**Scarlet** : Thanks buat review-nya ^^…Sekarang saatnya peras jawabannya dari goldies ampe kering.  
**Milo** : Mank kita jemuran apa ?

**Lanjuut…

* * *

**

**Scarlet : **Oi, aku dah dapat pertannyaannya nih…

**Milo** : Mana ? Mana ?

**Scarlet** : Kita mulai dari LittleSunion ya…

**Milo** : Sunion ? Itu kan tempat kamu dikurung ama si Saga ?( Tanya ke Kanon )

**Kanon** : Yup, OC-nya adik si Scarlet, fanatic banget sama aku sampe-sampe namanya jadi "Sunion" , tapi dia jadi benci Saga gara-gara liat Saga itu Pendunkung Athena…WAKAKAKAKA…

**Scarlet** : Semalam dia mau di buatin account juga. Aku kan baek jadi kubuatin…

**DM, Kanon, Aiolia, Milo **: HOEEKKK…(langsung dilempar pake kursi)

**Scarlet **: Grr…Udah, cepeten Jawab pertanyaannya.

* * *

**LittleSunion : Koq Shura mau Setia sama Athena ? **

**Scarlet : **benter dulu, mau beli permen karet buat nyumbat telinga…

**Kanon, Milo, Aiolia, DM** : IKUT !

**Shura **: Tentu saja karena Athena adalah dewi kebijaksanaan dan….bla…bla…bla…bla…lagian dia udah ngasih aku pedang Excalibur…

**Scarlet** : Haah ? Jadi kalo dia ngak kasih kamu Excalibur, kamu ngak bakal setia lagi sama dia ?

**Shura **: Tetep setia dong !

**Scarlet **: ampun…yaudah lanjut aja ke pertanyaan berikutnya !

**Shura** : Eh, tapi aku belum siap…

**Scarlet** : Kalo mau nunggu kamu siap, Cocytus keburu meleleh…Next, ini buat si Shaka dari Rizu Auxe09

* * *

**Rizu Auxe09 : Emang Shaka naksir Saori ? **

Semua Goldies langsung melihat kea rah Shaka.

**Shaka** : Apa ?

**Milo** : NGAKU NGAK ?

**Kanon** : Ahh,, ngak usah ditanyain lagi lah…

**Shaka **: Apa maksudmu ?

**Kanon** : Lihat aja di Hades Inferno dah ketahuan koq…

**Goldies+Scarlet** : hihihihihihihi….( ketawa versi kuntilanak )

**Scarlet** : Shaka, kalo bohong kubotakin loh…

**Shaka **: IYA ! IYA ! AKU NAKSIR SAMA ATHENA ! MAU DIKATAIN PEDOPHILE JUGA TERSERAH ! ( jujur demi rambutnya yang berharga )

**Scarlet** : Aiolia, direkam ngak tadi ?

**Aiolia** : ( nyimpan handy-cam ) beres !

**Shaka** : JANGANNN !

**Milo **: Masukin ke Youtube ! Cepet !

**Shaka** ( langsung buka mata ): AWAS KALIAN !

**Milo** : Yah, computernya jadi meleleh gara-gara Shaka buka mata nih…

**Mu **: Kalo meleleh tinggal masukin kulkas aja kan ? ( Astaga polosnya… )

**Scarlet **: Udah-Udah ! lanjut pertanyaan berikutnya…oh ya…Kayaknya ada yang cemburu tuh, Shura ?

**Shura **: Haah ? siapa ?

**Scarlet : **nih…ditulisnya

* * *

**Makiharu Sisterhood :  
WUEEEEE? UOOOOPPUOOO IKI? Naon ini? What the heck? shura suka sama saori? HOW COULD YOU? ku tiban aja tuh si saori pake batu gede sebesar batu uluru! dan gue tendang tuh shura sampe landing ke hawaii!**

**Shura : **Ma…makino…NGAK ! AKU TETAP SETIA SAMA ATHENA ! TAPI BUKAN SUKA YANG LOVE…!

**Kanon **: Tapi boleh-boleh aja ya kayaknya ditendang ampe Hawaii, kan liburan gratis ? Ya ngak Shur ?

**Shura **: Kamu aja yang kesana !...Lanjut pertanyaan berikutnya !

**Scarlet** : om kambing koq kayaknya ketakutan ?

* * *

**RollArrow :  
1. Ada ngak yang setuju kalo Saori Nyebelin ?  
2. Mau ngak Saori ditukar ama Sasha ?  
3. Minta pendapat masing-masing Goldies soal Saori dan Sasha.**

**Scarlet **: Yang setuju Saori Nyebelin angkat tangan !

**List yang Angkat tangan **: Semua kecuali Shura, Saga, Shaka dan Aiolos.

**Shura** : Berani-beraninya dia nanya gitu…grrr, nanti kujadiin sate !

**Aiolos **: Saori itu dewi kita…

**Saga **: Aku…aku...ngak tau…Cuma ngak mau ambil resiko Amukan Saori

**Shaka **:….

**Milo **: Udah deh Shaka kami ngerti koq…setelah pertannyaan dari Rizu-chan

**Scarlet : **Jawab pertannyaan ke 2-nya sekalian sama yang ke-3 gabung aja. Mulai dari Mu !

**Mu **: Mau ! Tante Sasha jauh lebih baik dari Saori pelit kayak paman gober di komik donal bebek ! Sasha suka bagi-bagi permen ! ( senyum polos malaikat. )

**Aldy **: Mau Banget ! Sasha lebih baik dan ngak memaksa Saint-nya kerja keras ! Kalo Saori itu…huuh ! Aku disuruh bajak Sawah tiap hari minggu pagi !

**Saga : **…hm..MAU ! Nona Sasha lebih baek dari Saori ! Waktu era Sasha Sanctuary Cuma perang sama Hades doang ! Kalo Saori…begh !...Possidon lah, Eris, Artemis, Apollo, Hilda, Abel, BUANYAK DEH !

**Kanon **: MAU LAH ! GARA-GARA SAORI NIH AKU DIKURUNG DI CAPE SUNION ! SAMPE SEUMUR-UMUR NGAK USAH MAKAN SEAFOOD LAGI JUGA GAPAPA !

**DM** : NGAK ! SASHA KELEWAT BAEK ! NGAK TEGA NGERJAIN DIA !

**Aiolia** : MAU ! KALO SAORI NGAK ADA, KAKAK GUE PASTI NGAK BAKAL DIBUNUH AMA SI KAMBING ! LIAT AJA DI LOST CANVAS ! SISYPHUS AMAN-AMAN AJA KAN ?

**Shaka** : ….tidak masalah Saori atau Sasha, jiwa mereka tetap sama saja…

**Dokho **: MAUUUU ! SI SASHA BIKIN AKU PANJANG UMUR ! SEMENTARA SAORI ? JADI PENDEK UMUR NIH !

**Milo **: MAU ! SASHA BAIK BANGET ! NGAK KAYAK SAORI MANJA AMET AMPE DI HADES CHAPTER SANCTUARY AJA MINTA AKU TEMENIN !

**Aiolos** :…Mau ngak ya…Mau deh ! Soalnya gara-gara Saori aku mati muda. Kalo Sasha kan ngak…

**Shura ** : …MAU ! SASHA JUGA ATHENA DAN DIA LEBIH BAIK ! Saori…juga Athena sih…tapi yang penting baikan Sasha deh.

**Camus** : …mau ! soalnya liat aja di fic " Athena ngak bisa tidur ". Ngak bisa menghargai hak privasi orang tuh, langsung nerobos aja ! Kalo Sasha kan sopan, elegant, lemah gemulai. Ngak kayak si Saori itu !

**Aphro** : Mau lah ! pasti Sasha lebih menghargai kecantikanku banding si Saori itu !

**Scarlet** : Ok, Kayaknya Cuma si DM aja yang ngak setuju…Kalo aku sih setuju-setuju aja…soalnya Saori bisanya Cuma nyusahin aja…

* * *

**Nia-Lodonia : Kenapa Athena harus pake Baju putih melambai-lambai kayak bendera.**

**Milo :** Ah, macam dia ngak tau aja, behind the scene waktu shooting kita yang sibuk ngipasin…Soalnya kalo beli kipas angin katanya ngabisin uang aja…jadi deh…kayak bendera…

**Kanon** : Iya, sebenarnya sih dia pake baju putih soalnya katanya putih kan lambang suci…HOEEKK…kayaknya dia lebih cocok pake warna item kayak Pandora, Pandora masi lebih sayang ama specter-nya dibanding Saori ama Saint-nya !

**Scarlet** : Iya juga sih…ehm…lanjut…

**Seika Hoshino : **

** 1. athena saori SELALU ngadalinnya seiyaaaaaaaa dkk melulu,padahal dia dewi perang, punya kekuatan gak mau bertarung, buat apa punya kekuatan dewa kalo cuma buat mejeng?**

**2. overture yg dipikirin t seiyaaaaaaa melulu, kalo alasananya balas budi, kok goldies gak dipikirin, kan goldies dah ,mati demi dia?dewi kebijaksanaan kok gak adil.**

**3. tu kalo perang dia kerjanya tu pidato gak jelas, banyak bacot, tapi yg hampir mati prajurit dia, dia aja hampir gak ada luka sama sekali.**

**4. dia emang rendah hati, kenapa dia gak minta maaf ke bronzies yg dy siksa pas kecil?**

**5. bisa ngeluarin roh jahat hades darti tubuh shun, tapi kenapa dia gak bisa(gak mau) keluarin roh jahat dari saga, padahal dia tahu kalo saga baik.**

**Scarlet :** Wah banyak nih, tapi gapapa deh…thx seika-chan…JAWAB ui !

**Shura** : Iya yah…kenapa yah…

**Milo** : Maklum…dia kan dulu diadopsi sama orang kaya, ya pasti dah terbiasa hidup bergelimpangan harta…mana mau dia ngotorin tangannya.

**Kanon** : Itutuh..! Salah Aiolos ! Koq ngak mau kasihkan aja ke orang miskin, pasti dia jadi pekerja yang keras !

**Aiolos **: Loh ? Koq salah aku ?

**Aiolia** : Iya nih…ini salah kakak !

**Scarlet** : Iya nih, gara-gara kamu nih…!

**Aiolos : **SCARLET ! Aku ini zodiac-mu koq jahat sih kamu sama aku ?

**Scarlet **: hehe…sori Aiolos-sensei. Ok pertannyaan ke-2.

**Milo : **Iya nih, padahal kita lagi membatu..!

**DM : **ya soalnya Athena itu Dewi kebijaksanaan dan dewi perang juga. Tapi di era Saori, dia bawaannya maksimal perang dan minimum kebijaksanaan…!

**Goldies **: Tumben ya, yang dikatain DM bisa masuk akal…

**DM : **WOI ! KOQ GITU SIH ?

**Scarlet** : Ya, whatever lah…lanjut pertanyaan ke.3

**Kanon **: Hmm…di sanctuary, dia hampir mati juga…tapi emang sih lukanya ngak sebanding sama salah-satu bronzies…

**Saga** : hmm…di Asgard dia Cuma jagain es biar ngak meleleh, kan gampang aja, tinggal suruh Hyoga yang Control esnya…Lagian masa gara-gara Global warming jadi Hilda yang disalahin sih ?

**Milo** : Eh, tapi koq di Posseidon dia bisa bertahan ya ? Bisa nyanyi-nyanyi lagi waktu Shun berantem sama si Sorrento.

**Kanon** : Halah…macam kamu ngak tau aja kalo ada tabung oksigen tuh yang transparan .

**Scarlet** : Yahh…kesimpulannya dewi fortuna(keberuntungan) dah disogok sama Saori. Lanjut pertannyaan berikutnya.

**Milo** : Hah ? Rendah hati ? Kalo Saori bisa dibilang rendah hati silahkan deh pajang mukaku yang tampan, cool, dan mulus ini di kuil cancer !

**Kanon **: Iya, dia aja Cuma berlagak maafin aku di Hades chapter Sanctuary waktu Milo ada di kuil Athena. Waktu Milo keluar aku langsung ditenggelamin di spa di kuil papacy, katanya biar bisa ngerasain penderitaannya di Posseidon Chapter. Lagian dia kan dah dikasi tabung oksigen ?

**Saga **: Kalo Saori disuru minta maaf sama si Bronzies itu paling juga bilang " aku udah nyelamatin dunia, mau minta maaf apa lagi sama kalian ? Ngak penting banget "

**Mu** : Iya, ya…dia aja ngak pernah mau donor darah, Cuma waktu pas darahnya ada keciprat dikit di lantai aja baru dikasihkan. PELIIIIIIITTT !

**Scarlet :** iya deh…lanjut pertannyaan brikutnya ! pertannyaan ke.5

**Aiolia** : Wah itu sih udah jelas, dia mau balas dendam ke si Saga !

**Scarlet** : Balas dendam ? bukannya yang mau bunuh dia itu roh jahat Ares ?

**Milo** : Athena itu main bantai ngak pandang bulu, pokoknya hajar aja deh !

**Scarlet** : ok, lanjut ke pertanyaan terakhir…

**celeronM :**

**1. Kepengen ngak sih pindah kerja dari athena?**

**2. kalo butuh pemimpin kenapa gak si dohko aja tuh yg diangkat kan dia berpengalaman tuh dari pada punya dewi gak ada guna..**

**Scarlet : **Silahkan jawab…

**Mu **: Mau lah ! pengennya sih pindah ke Underworld aja, Lady Pandora kan baek banget. Pasti dia bakal sayang banget sama Mu yang imut-imut ini…

**Aldy **: Ngak ah, enakan di 12 Temple…

**Saga : **Ngak, di Sanctuary spa-nya gede ( yang di kuil papacy itu loh )

**Kanon** : Pengen balik ke Atlantis nih, gaji dari Posseidon lebih tinggi…

**DM **: Mau sih, ke Underworld koleksi topengku langsung bisa nambah, tapi males mindahin topeng-topeng di kuil cancer nih…

**Aiolia** : Pengennya ketempat yang bebas dari para banci…di Asgard ada Mime…di Atlantis ada si Ento itu…terus di Underworld ada si Alraune Queen. Si Abel ada Atlas( bukan banci sih, Cuma rambutnya mirip bunga dandelion, kembang amat. ), terus yang ghost five…ada Orpheus…Kayaknya Tenshi Artemis yang paling aman deh…

**Shaka** : Ngak mau…( setia pada cinta )

**Dokho** : hmm…mau sih, tapi nanti kasihan si Shion…sendirian ngurusin anak itu.

**Milo** : hmm…aku ikut Camus ke mana aja deh…hehe

**Aiolos** : hmm…aku sih mau mau aja…ganti suasana, pokoknya ikut Aiolia deh.

**Shura **: NGAK ! TAK ADA TEMPAT LAIN YANG LEBIH BAIK DARI SANCTUARY, DIMANA ATHENA MEMIMPIN !

**Camus **: Mau. Ke Asgard aja soalnya mereka butuh pendingin biar es-nya ngak terpengaruh global warming

**Aphrodite **: hmm…mau deh, pengennya buka Salon kecantikan di Underworld… para mayat disana kan pasti mau juga. Pasti laris deh, lagian kalo di Underworld kan Aphro yang paling cantik.

**Scarlet** :….

**Milo** : OK, lanjut next Chapter kalo ada pertannyaan lagi, silahkan di-review.

**Scarlet **: Sorry kalo jawabannnya agak ngelantur^^

* * *

**Sementara itu…**

_HATCHIIUUUUU !_

**Shun(Hades)** : Napa loe ?

**Saori :** Ngak, kayaknya ada yang lagi ngomongin aku nih

**Julian**: Udah deh, ayo lanjut main kartunya.


	3. END

**Jujurlah para Goldies !  
**

**Chapter.3 –END .

* * *

**

**Minna-san ! Thx buat reviewnya. Skarang Scarlet bakal jawab smua pertannyaannya. Dan Scarlet minta maaf sambil sujud sebesar-besarnya ke ****celeronM****-san, gara-gara ada ketinggalan 1 pertanyaan. Gomen…T.T

* * *

**

**Scarlet( ambil toa )** : Kembali lagi ke acara kita kali ini…dan hari ini kita punya beberapa special guest dari underworld dan juga asisten saya hari ini Sunion( adik ku yang suka rebutan computer) akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian ! Umm…loh ? Mana si 3 hakim itu ?

**Camus** : Katanya lagi macet di Acheron.

**Scarlet** : Oh…pantas( masih pake toa )

**Milo** : WOI ! LAMA-LAMA JADI TULI SAYA !

**Scarlet** : Hah ? Mank napa ? ( arahin toa ke telinga Milo )

**Milo** : WAAAAAA !

**Scarlet :** Yauda deh, cepet jawab. Pertama nih pertanyaan dari celeronM-san dulu ya.

* * *

**celeronM : kalo butuh pemimpin kenapa gak si dohko aja tuh yg diangkat kan dia berpengalaman tuh dari pada punya dewi gak ada guna..**

**Milo** : Hmmm..iya juga ya…

**Dokho **: NGAK ! aku mau nikmatin masa pensiun-ku nih…( tiba-tiba sok gaya minum teh yang entah darimana munculnya. )

**Scarlet : **Yeee…itu mah pensiun muda namanya…

**Sunion **: Iya, kan berkat nona Sasha, kamu tetap 18 tahun kan ?

**Dokho** : * pura-pura ngak denger * dimana-dimana anak kambing saya….(nyanyi)

**DM **: udah ! udah ! ini anak kambing kamu !( ngasihin Shura ke Dokho ) telingaku sakit denger kamu nyanyi dasar kakek-kakek bau tanah !

**Dokho( muda kembali ): **APANYA BAU TANAH ! AKU MASIH MUDA SEHAT SENANTIASA, NGAK KAYAK KAMU DASAR KEPITING BAU MAYAT ! ( masang ancang-ancang mau perang seribu hari )

**Milo **: Tuh, muda lagi kan ? Gimana, mau ngak jadi pemimpin ?

**Dokho **: Eh, anu…Shion aja deh…kan dia lebih berpengalaman…

Shion yang lagi minum teh bareng Saga, langsung muncrat tehnya ke muka Saga.

**Saga : **Apaan sih ?

**Aphro **: Iiihh…cakepnya Dokho kalo muda…DOKHO~ WO AI NI !

**Scarlet **: Sunion, tolong masukin Aphro ke kurungan…aku ngak tahan liat yaoi kakek-kakek umur 200-an sama banci primadona Sanctuary…

**Aphro( dimasukin ke kandang. ): **TIDAKKKK….!

**Scarlet **: Sunion, bacain pertanyaan selanjutnya.( mentang-mentang ada asisten jadi semena-mena )

**Sunion **: Napa harus aku ?

**Scarlet** : Becanda koq…hehe

* * *

**RollArrow :**

**Hoi Shura, enak aja aku mau dijadiin sate. Biar kamu aja yang aku sate mau, kan kamu disate lebih cocok dari pada aku? Rasain nih bogem! *BRAK***

**Buat semua goldies yang cakep kecuali si Shura, kalo misalkan si Saori janji mau ngasih kalian liburan gratis ke Hawaii, kalian langsung percaya ato nggak?**

**Aiolos kamu kan jago manah. Aku ini masih pemula jadi tolong kasih tips gimana cara manah yang bener.**

**Shura :** Coba aja kalo bisa ! Bweee….Athena dewiku~ ku kan selalu setia padamu.

**Scarlet** : Shura…klo ngomong kayak gitu nanti dihajar sama Makino-san loh…

**Shura** : …

**Scarlet **: ayo jawab !

**Semua Goldies **: NGAKKK PERCAYA !

**Scarlet **: Koq ngak ?

**Milo** : Dewi pelit itu…HUEEEKKK ! Ngak bakal deh, kecuali dia Cuma ngasih list belanja oleh-oleh doang ke kita.

**DM :** Iya ! Kalo air di Acheron kering semua aku baru akan percaya !

**Kanon **: Kalo Posseidon yang bilang, aku sih percaya, tapi kalo si Saos tiram ini ? mau dikasih liburan ke Athens aja dah layak buat disyukurin !

**Shaka** : Kejadian Athena membayar kita ke Hawaii itu bagaikan sang kera mengajar fisika…

**Aphro** : Hawaii ? Boro-boro ke Hawaii gaji kita masih blon dibayar nihh…Aphro jadi mau ke Salon aje susah~! Duuhh…

**Shura** : Koq aku ngak ditanyain sih..

**Aiolia** : Soalnya dah jelas kamu bakal jawab " PERCAYA ! ATHENA…BLA…BLA…BLA…. "

**Shura** : …..hiks….

**Scarlet** : Pertanyaan selanjutnya.

**Aiolos** : hmm…Scarlet tunjukin 3 dasar memanah yang benar, sebagai kandidat Gold Saint Sagittarius kamu harus tau !

**Scarlet** : Umm…busurnya dipegang dengan benar, terus tembak dan serahkan kepada dewi fortuna yang ngarahin. * Langsung dijitak Aiolos *

**Aiolos** : APANYA ! DEWI FORTUNA ! HARUNYA BIDIK...! ( Aiolos emang keras kalo soal panahan nih )

**Scarlet** : Tapi keberuntungan itu kan juga salah-satu keahlian ?

**Aiolos** : Keahlian apanya ? Dasar. Ehem…posisi tulang punggung harus baik juga waktu membidik ataupun melepas panah. Pembidikan harus tepat, tapi waktu melepas kadang bisa goyang, tapi tetap usahakan biar ngak meleset. Terus, posisi memegang panah itu juga bermacam-macam…

**Scarlet** : umm…Aiolos-sensei…kayaknya udah cukup jelas deh. Lanjut!

* * *

**Rizu Auxe09 : Oh ya, apa Athena dan inkarnasi-nya rambutnya ungu semua?**

**Scarlet :** Iya sih, semuanya ungu...tapi koq bisa ya ?

**Sunion :** Kakak terbukti males belajar sejarah nih…apa ngak dimarahin Lady Artemis nih ?

**Scarlet** : Saya kan adik angkatnya, ngak bakal dimarahin koq. Kayaknya dulu dia pernah certain deh asal mula rambut si Athena.

**Goldies :** Oh ya ?

**Rhadamanthys( baru nyampe )** : Sori telat.

**Minos** : Iya, kami aja yang ceritain deh.

**Aiacos** : Ehm…zaman dahulu kala…

**Scarlet + Goldies** : Duduk manis di lantai sambil makan popcorn.

**Aiacos** : Dulu jauh sebelum zaman Sasha berkuasa, belum ada warna ungu. Maka Sang Athena yang namanya aku udah lupa, merasa bosan dan mulai bermain dengan cat airnya. Dia mencampur warna biru dan -tiba muncullah sebuah keajaiban. Athena memunculkan warna ungu ke dunia.

**Aiolia :** Ceritanya ngaco ! ngak ada hubungannya sama rambut.

**Rhadamanthys **: pokoknya denger dulu deh. Ehm…kalo ngak salah…emm….

**Minos** : udah deh aku aja yang ceritain ! Gini…Athena menyimpan warna ungu itu sebagai miliknya pribadi, dan ngak mau bagi-bagi warna ungu itu ke dunia.

**Mu **: Idiihh…pelitnya…

**Milo **: Sifat-nya yang pelit itu masih diturunin ampe sekarang ya…

**Minos **: akhirnya, Athena ngak tahan juga terus menyimpan warna tersebut danmemakai semua cat warna ungu itu ke rambutnya agar tidak dapat diambil orang lain lagi. Dia memamerkan warna rambut tersebut dan membuat ayahnya, dewa Zeus murka akan sifanya yang egois itu. Zeus lalu menumbuhkan banyak bunga-bunga dan tanaman berwarna ungu agar dapat dinikmati semua umat manusia, dan mengutuk Athena untuk hidup selamanya dengan rambut ungu ampe semua generasi mendatang.

**Milo : **Kutukan ? Terus warna mata si Scarlet kutukan juga ? * Langsung ditabok Scarlet *

**Scarlet **: enak aje ! masa dulu aku tega nuangin cat ungu ke mata sendiri ?

**Milo **: kan mungkin aja…hehe

**Scarlet **: lanjut deh pertanyaan berikutnya

* * *

**Seika Hoshino : apa sih yg shaka liat dari saori?muka sih gak jelek, tapi sifatnya? kok bisa naksir...?**

**Shaka :** Ooommmm….

**Scarlet** : Jawab ato rambutmu kupotong ?

**Shaka** :….ram..rambutnya panjang , lembut…sama seperti punyaku…

**Minos** : Oohh…rupanya anak ini pencinta rambut ya…

**Scarlet** : Haah ?

**Minos** : artinya orang yang bakal jatuh cinta sama seseorang kalo orang itu rambutnya memenuhi syarat bagi orang tersebut.

**Shaka** : ….( mukanya langsung berubah jadi tomat )

**Scarlet** : Yaudah deh, lanjut…

* * *

**Memuro : Sebenernya nih, Aiolia marah gak sih sama Athena, lah pacarnya disuruh pake topeng buat nutupin muka? Terus terus, bagaimana tanggapan Marin terhadap topeng yang bikin sesek napas itu?**

**Aiolia : **Emang sih…tapi gw juga ngak rela muka Marin dilihat sama orang lain !

**Scarlet :** Ni anak cemburuan banget sih ! Um…buat pertanyaan yang kedua, Sunion, panggil Marin !

**Sunion** : Haah ? disuru cari se-Sanctuary ?

**Aiolia** : Ngak usah, cari di kuilku aja, dia lagi nungguin aku sambil bantuin ngepel.

**Aiolos** : Aiolia ! Kamu harus bisa mandiri ! Masa Marin kamu suh bantu ngepel ?

**Aiolia** : Kalo mandiri, aku udah bisa mandi sendiri koq ! tapi kan males kalo ngepel sendiri….* dipukul sama Aiolos *

**Marin** : Ada apa nih ?

**Scarlet :** nih, ada pertanyaan buatmu nih..

**Marin** : Topengku ? iya sih emang bikin sesak napas tapi berguna buat ngelewatin demon rose si Aphro dan juga kalo ada jerawat, bisa nutupin. Tapi yang paling nyebelin itu kalo lagi berantem. Takut lepas ! Bisa-bisa dipaksa nikah sama orang tak dikenal pula ! iihh…amit-amit deh ! Yang bikin kesel itu peraturan soal topeng loh.

**Scarlet** : Tapi aku sama Shaina tenang-tenang aja koq !

**Marin** : Semua orang udah tau muka Shaina, jadi gapapa lagi…kalo kamu kan dibawah perlindungan Artemis, si Saori mana berani maksa kamu pake topeng ?

**Scarlet :** Thanks ya, lanjut pertanyaan berikut

* * *

**hermesz : Hmmm mau nanya ney kan si saos tiram bsa ngidupin seiya n the gank lage kyak hyoga yg dah beku tpi 1. Napa g ngidupin si camus? Kan sama kyak hyoga ( membeku ) ? Itu aja**

**makasi scarlet**

**np buat shura : saos tiram apa yg qm sukai?**

**Camus :** Hari itu udah kutanyain, dia malah bilang males, ngabisin cosmo dia aja. Lagian dia sendiri aja juga ngak mau hidupin goldies lain kan ?

**Scarlet** : Iya juga…kalo Shura emang ngak mungkin bisa dihidupin lagi soalnya dah meroket sih, tapi kalo Aphro dkk kan bisa.

**Sunion** : Kurang ajar banget ya...

**Aldy** : iya...iya...

**Scarlet **: Shura, jawab tuh yang trakhir !

**Shura : **TENTU SAJA SAORI SAOS TIRAM ! Soalnya dia telah membawa nama Athena masa kini yang hebat…bijak…berjasa…anggun…pasti masakan menjadi masakan yang bakal menang di segala kontes masak deh, yang makan pasti jadi bijak, baik, dll

Semua Goldies + Specter langsung muntah-muntah !

**DM : **Yang ada sih, kalo makan itu, orangnya langsung jadi kurang ajar kayak si Saori !( suara minimum biar ngak kedengaran si Shura )

**Om Rhada :** Scarlet kami pulang dulu ya…

**Scarlet** : Yee…baru datang sebentar….

**Minos** : Nanti si Charon ngambek, naikin tarifnya pula, tadi kami suruh dia tungguin diluar !

**Scarlet** : Ooo…yaudah. Bye…

**Kanon** : Dasar, punya sayap ngak dipake !

**Scarlet** : Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini…

**Saga** : Udah boleh pigi kan ?

**Scarlet :** Yaudah, thanks minna-san ! bye-bye…

* * *

_Sementara…._

**Hades : **Beneren nih gapapa ? dari tadi bersin-bersin mulu…

**Posseidon **: Iya nih, jangan-jangan kena flu ikan lagi, kamu kan tinggal deket kuil pisces ?

**Athena** : gapapa koq…saint-ku pasti lagi ngomongin aku nih, nanti abis pulang kupanggang mereka semua !

Waktu nyampe di Sanctuary, tangga menuju kuil Aries di pasangin tembok baja biar Saori ngak bisa masuk n ngehukum mereka.

**Saori : **MUUUUUUUUUU !

**Sapi 1 **: Muuuu….

**Sapi 2 **: Muuuu….

Semua sapi di Sanctuary langsung sahut-sahutan kirain si Saori udah jadi temen mereka. HOREEE….sementara Saori sahut-sahutan sama sapi-sapi, Scarlet menonton dari kuil Sagittarius.

**Aiolos **: Ada apa tuh ?

**Scarlet **: Ada paduan suara para sapi tuh…

**Aiolos** : Oo..yaudah abis nonton langsung tidur ya, ngak baik tidur malem-malem

**Scarlet : **Ok, Sensei…

* * *

**END  
Thx for reading !**


End file.
